El creyó que había sido accidental'
by Alexia3262
Summary: Arthur le amaba y lo anhelaba, el problema era que Kiku amaba a otro sin saber que bestia liberaria 2p!Arthur x Kiku, mención de Prupan. T por contenido sangriento e-e


**HI! Despues de mucho tiempo sin publicar nada decidi intentar con algo nuevo, vuelve a ser Asakiku, pero con 2p!Arthur xd osea su segunda personalidad, decidi mantener el nombre de este porque me daba algo de flojera buscar el nombre XD tambien hay Prupan, pero acaba mal XD**

**Palabras: 1000 (seh... exactamente eso)**

**Hetalia no me pertenece yo solo utilizo sus personajes para mis oscuras intenciones... mwahahahaha**

* * *

…

…

…

-¿Recuerdas cuando le conociste?

-Bueno, no exactamente, creo que fue en enero o en febrero, ignoro la fecha ya que nunca me preocupó, lo que si logro recordar es que ese día yo llevaba un chaleco verde, a pesar de no gustarme mucho ese color, una corbata y los zapatos que había comprado días atrás, se podría decir que me veía decente, pero siempre sentiré que el siempre se veía mejor que yo o eso creo yo, el llevaba una yukata pues estaba en su país y hacía calor según él, yo no le sentía pero aun así dije lo mismo. Recuerdo que nos conocimos porque cuando quería comprar crepes el vendedor confundió mi pedido con el suyo, cuando nos vimos el rio nervioso y creo que eso fue lo primero que me enamoro ya que no me había detenido a verle bien.

-Ya veo… ¿Qué te llamó la atención de él?

-Pues… no podría decir solo una cosa, me gustó su cabello, su piel, fue amor a primera vista.

-(Pausa) ¿Qué ocurrió después de su primer encuentro?

-Cuando él se iba, me costó bastante conseguir quedar con él pues siempre fue bastante reservado, aun así al proponerle tomar una taza de té en la tarde de ese mismo día, el acepto ya que tomaba bastante. (…) Recuerdo que acordamos vernos 3 horas después, pero por mi impaciencia llegue una hora antes (Ríe) Supongo que exagere un poco en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en Japón?

-En un principio quería estar solo por unos meses, pero al conocerle llegue a quedarme hasta 2 años, supongo que no deseaba alejarme de él y gracias a eso tuve bastantes encuentros más.

-¿Cual definirías el mejor?

-Aquel día en que me besó, a pesar de que después se arrepintió (Pausa) Fue una cita tan romántica, no podía quitar mis ojos de los suyos y creo que él tampoco de los míos, fue cuando volví a Japón.

-¿Por qué tuviste que volver a Inglaterra?

-Por mi hermano menor Alfred, tenía algunos problemas con los negocios, pero luego de ayudarle volví de inmediato, no deseaba estar alejado de él y creo que ese fue mi descuido.

-¿Qué ocurrió después del beso que te dio?

-… Trato de evitarme cierto tiempo, le pedí bastantes veces la razón, quizás eran nervios, pues él era ese tipo de personas, pero… era otra cosa…

-¿Qué te dijo después de todo ese alejamiento?

-…

-¿Arthur?

-…Bueno, sin decir nada sobre lo ocurrido me presento a un tal 'Gilbert' (lo dice con desprecio). Era un idiota, sé que no es normal en mí, pero sí que le odie, obviamente me contuve las ganas de insultarle, tú conoces muy bien como soy. No iba a hacer nada a menos de que sobrepasara mi límite.

-¿Qué ocurrió después de ese encuentro?

-Me dijo que olvidara la primera cita nuestra, aun no entiendo el porqué ¿sabes? Aun así acepte a su petición, no podía negarme a esos ojos castaños tan hermosos que tenia…

-…

-Nuestros encuentros se volvieron menos frecuentes y hubo un punto donde ni siquiera me hablaba… Pero después volvimos a encontrarnos, pero con una frecuencia menor que la del comienzo.

-Supongo que aquello te enfadó un poco

-Sí, era molesto y mas que Gilbert intentara hablarme y creyera que podía entablar alguna relación conmigo (su voz se vuelve sombria) Como odiaba su voz y más aun su risa estúpida.

-¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando te enteraste de su relación?

-… (Su respiración se acelera) Claro, se comían prácticamente, las manos del hijo de puta le rodeaban, cuando me notaron Kiku se ruborizo, por primera vez odiaba su mirada y por primera vez…

-¿Cómo es que sabias la dirección de Gilbert?

-Me la había dado antes.

-… ¿Qué pensaste al hacerlo?

-Que me libraba de un gran problema, pero me equivocaba, él era el problema.

-¿El acudió a ti al enterarse de lo de Gilbert?

-Sí, aquello me volvió muy feliz incluso se dejo que lo llevara a la cama, supongo que estaba bastante destrozado, mi rabia se había calmado levemente, pero cuando suspiro su nombre entre sueños me costó calmarme, no quería oir ese puto nombre de nuevo, pero él lo volvía hacer y mas y mas y mas (Se altera, pero después suspira y se logra calmar)

-¿Cuánto tiempo paso hasta el otro incidente?

-Más o menos, tres meses, todos los días venia a mi casa así que termino viviendo en ella, creí que así el se iba a enamorar de mi, pero…

-¿Crees que fue tu culpa haber descuidado aquel detalle?

-No, de todos modos, la culpa fue del gato por andar curioseando.

-¿Escapó el del apartamento?

-(Niega con la cabeza) El creyó que había sido accidental, pero después lo pensó y me descubrió, supongo que tarde o temprano lo iba a hacer.

-¿Tuviste resentimientos?

-No.

(Fin de la entrevista)

* * *

Informe del paciente

Nombre: Arthur Kirkland

Edad: 27

El individuo, acusado de 2 asesinatos permanece bajo estudio psiquiátrico, sus víctimas fueron Gilbert Beillschimidt que fue hallado con la yugular abierta, las cuerdas vocales afuera del cuerpo, ambas manos amputadas (se cree que el victimario hizo todo esto estando muerto el individuo )y diversas apuñaladas en el pecho, la segunda víctima fue Kiku Honda, pareja de la primera víctima, hallada con la yugular abierta, los ojos extraídos de sus cuencas, parte de su cuerpo se encontró despellejado, según la autopsia la víctima se encontraba viva mientras extraían la piel, el cuerpo muestra agresión sexual y la causa de muerte fue desangramiento.

El paciente se comporta de manera pasiva y aparentemente sin anomalía en su comportamiento aun así se ruega alejarse de él y a los doctores tratar de no hacerle enfadar, las entrevistas deben ser con el individuo amarrado y con camisa de fuerza debido a los antecedentes anteriores.

Se cree que posees rasgos psicópatas, pero debido a varias pruebas esto se pone en duda.

El sujeto continúa en investigación y con máxima seguridad.

Fin

* * *

**DFGSDHJGKS voy a ser honesta, han pasado como 2 meses desde que tenia pensar escribir algo, pero no sabia como, pero entonces se me ocurrio ver la segunda personalidad de Iggy ;3 y desee hacer mi pareja favorita pero con Iggy psicopata mwahahahaha**

**;3 gracias por leer... Recibo desde abrazos hasta tomates**


End file.
